The Dark One and The Tall Man
by nugget1999
Summary: Rumple encounters Slendy in the forest and the two square off in a Mortal Kombat/Deadliest Warrior/Death Battle brawl. Who will win? This is my first fanfic so please be nice!
1. The Encounter

Rumple is walking thru the Enchanted Forest, enjoying his awesomeness, when he stops. He sees something on a tree and decides to investigate. Upon further examination, it's a note that says, "can't run." A thin layer of fog appears. Rumple sighs.

"I know you're there, Dearie," he cackles, and turns around to see… The Slender Man.

The Slenderman stares into Rumple's eyes with great intensity.

Rumple chuckles. "I know what you're trying to do, dearie," he says, "and it's not working."

Slender's non-expressive face showed a tint of surprise. _Marvelous, _he thinks, _Just great. He isn't affected by the sickness. This one may be tougher than I originally expected._

Slendy spawns a tentacle and reaches at an incredible speed to impale Rumple. Rumple dodges it, and cackles almost mockingly. "Hasty there, aren't we?" he laughs. Then he pulls out his dagger from his coat, and runs it along his feet, cutting around them.

_What the heck? _thinks Slender Man.

Rumplestiltskin's shadow floats away from his feet, and Rumple hands him his dagger. "You know what to do," he says. His shadow takes it and flies away. Slender grows 6 tentacles and grows them to 5 feet, using them as legs. He starts using using two others to impale Rumple, but Rumple teleports and dodges them.

_It's like fighting myself! He has to have a weakness!_

Rumple appears in a cloud of purple smoke, holding a bow and arrow.

"I know what you're thinking, dearie," Rumple says, "and yes, this arrow can do something to you. It always finds it's target."

_Not with me, it won't,_ Slender Man thinks as he intensifies the fog and turns invisible. To his astonishment, the arrow is actually moving in twists and turns; wherever he went, it went. It caught up to him, and hit his chest, but it did not effect him.

"Hmm, interesting." He heard a voice say behind him. Slendy turns around, surprised. "Oh, don't mind me," says Rumple, "I was following you the whole time."

Rumple jams his hand into Slendy's chest, and is feeling around for something.

Rumple takes his hand out. "No heart, of course. No matter." He then pulls out a medallion and holds it tightly on Slender's pale hand. He takes it off, and a mark is left on his hand.

_What is this?_ Slender thought. Then he saw a monster that looked like a demonic ghost flying towards him. Rumple sat down on a stump and relaxed.

"Ah, it seems my work is done," he says to himself, but then a woman in a hood jumps on him and starts clawing at his face. Rumple was impressed. _Somehow_ the Wraith didn't kill Slendy, Slendy killed it. And now he has called upon his proxies.


	2. Slendy's Proxies Attack

Rumple pushes Kate off of him and starts choking her with his mind until Charlie, the other proxy, pounces on him too! Realizing there's too many that he cares to fight, he pushes them out of the way and takes out a lamp, an urn, and a broom. The broom comes to life, but is snapped in half by Charlie. Rumple then opens the urn, and a strange blue goo slowly starts seeping out of it.

Slender watches it in amazement. _What is he doing?_ He wondered.

The goo took the form of a human. Elsa. She starts shooting ice at the proxies, even summoning a giant snow monster. Rumple rubs the lamp and a genie appears from it. "Genie," says Rumple, "I wish you would kill the Proxies. Genie snaps his fingers and the Proxies are dead.

_Oh, come on! _Thought Slendy. This was getting aggravating. But wait! Elsa was human. He killed her with the sickness. An as for the the snow monster, well, Slendy created a forest to melt him. Rumple shot a fireball at Slendy, but of course it had no effect. Rumple took out a sword and sliced off one of Slendy's tentacles with it. Slendy regrew it, then started growing his tentacles to huge lengths, trying to trap Rumple. His tentacles went around him and slowly intertwined into a huge braid. Slendy smirked.

_He's crushed._ Thought Slendy.

Rumple laughs, now behind Slendy, and holding a wand, laughs. He then points the wand at Slendy and sparkling energy shoots at him. Slendy dodges them by Slender Walking, and the trees behind him that got hit turn ceramic. Slendy grabs the wand and breaks it. He then mentally calls upon his greatest proxy, Maskey.


	3. Papa

Rumple disappears. A few moments later, Maskey approaches Slendy and asks him what he wants. Slendy mentally tells him to kill rumple, who is there again.

Maskey rubs something on rumple's neck, paralyzing him. Slendy is puzzled. Maskey and Rumple both get shrouded in purple smoke. The smoke clears. 'Rumple' was Maskey, and the real Rumple was disguised as Maskey!

Rumplestiltskin smirked. "Don't look so surprised, dearie," he laughs, "You should've known." He rips out Maskey's heart, which is still beating, and crushes it. Rumple takes out a wizard hat and a box, but Slendy has figured out by now how powerful his items are, and snatches them out of his hands and burns them.

_Hah! Whatcha gonna do now?!_ Thinks Slendy.

Rumplestiltskin teleports next to Slendy and puts a bracelet on his arm. Slendy's tentacles started shrinking and the fog started to clear. The bracelet was taking away his powers! Desperate, he grabs the sword Rumple dropped and cuts off his wrist. His power came back to him, and he regenerated his arm and disappeared, blending in with the trees.

Rumple hears his son's voice. _"Papa!"_

"Don't fall for it," he tells himself, "It's just a trick."

_"Papa!"_

Rumplestiltskin became wiry. WAS it a trick? Did Baelfire actually come back to him? He has to know, so he follows the sound of Bae's voice. He is right where Bae should be, and all of a sudden he is impaled. He looks up to see Slender Man.

**Things ain't looking too good for Rumple, are they? Next chapter will be the last. Who will win? Who will die?**


	4. Face Off

Rumplestiltskin, still impaled, is lifted up into the air and is brought right next to Slendy's face.

Slender Man opens his "mouth," a slit only noticeable when he talks, and speaks:

"It seems you've grown gullible, _papa_."

He says this in Baelfire's voice. Slender Man's other tentacles search Rumple's pockets for anything, and he finds a potion in Rumple's left pocket. Slendy looks at it.

"_Potion of Puppets,_" He reads. Then he laughs. "A puppet? You were going to turn me into a puppet? Hah!" He dumps the potion out onto the ground. His breath smelled like peppermint.

"Face it old man," he continues. Rumple is still impaled and up to his face. "You're weak. You're no match for me. You've played all the cards in your hand."

Rumple smiles as if he isn't injured at all. "Wrong, dearie." He raises his arm up and his shadow returns to his body and the dagger is now in his hand. He then stabs Slendy in the neck with it.

Slendy roars as he desperately tries to heal himself, but to no avail. He collapses on the ground. Slender Man was dead.

Rumplestiltskin picks up the dagger, tucks into his pocket, and smiles. "You can come out, now, Belle, it's safe."

Belle walks out from behind a tree. "Are you okay, Rumple?" she asks as she walks up to Rumple.

Rumple smiled again. "Never better, dearie."

They kiss, and Rumple was definitely telling the truth: with Belle, he couldn't ask for anything more.


End file.
